


I Know

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sibling secret is revealed. Version 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

In the woods just beyond the backyard of Genkai's temple, Yukina was picking flowers when she felt Hiei's faint presence somewhere nearby. She smiled to herself. He was always trying to be secretive about his visits; she'd begun to think of it as a game.

"Hello, Hiei-san, how have you been?" she asked out loud. "Do you have any news of my brother?"

Hiei's voice, when he answered, came from some distance behind her. "Your brother is dead."

Yukina gasped. Her fingers tightened around the flowers, almost crushing the stems. She didn't turn to look at him, but instead murmured, "He's alive enough to lie to me."

He inhaled sharply before responding. "No, it'll be true soon enough."

She dropped the flowers and turned. With a speed that almost matched Hiei's, she ran and caught him just as his body slumped forward. Healing energy poured out of her and into him, even as his blood seeped into the fabric of her kimono. Her eyes glazed over.

Minutes passed before clarity returned to Yukina. She looked down at the fire demon who half-lay across her lap, and reached for his hand. "I don't want it to be true," she whispered.

At the sound of her voice, Hiei opened his eyes. "You already knew," he said accusingly. "But you never said anything."

"Neither did you," she replied sadly. "I waited so long."

"You shouldn't have waited," was the gruff reply, as Hiei eased himself off her lap and sat up.

His cheek stung as Yukina slapped him. A second later, she was in his arms, sobbing.

"You almost died!" she cried. "And you were never going to tell me..." She buried her face against his shoulder.

"You weren't supposed to know," Hiei said quietly.

"We're twins," she said, "How could I not know?"

"You deserve better."

"I deserve to know my brother." She relaxed her embrace. "Were you afraid I wouldn't want you?"

He didn't answer.

"I was afraid, too," she went on, "But you had always been kind to me, so I stopped being afraid."

She pulled away slightly so she could look him in the face. "I want you to know that I love you so much, my brother. And I always will."

Hiei's vision blurred. Something was wrong with his eyes. He felt Yukina's hand on his cheek; she wiped away the wetness that he hadn't realized was there. He embraced his sister tightly. "Yukina, I..."

"I know," she murmured.

They stayed in each other's arms for a moment longer before letting go.

"Won't you come in and join me for tea?" Yukina asked, sounding almost shy.

Hiei shrugged, but made no move to leave.

Yukina beamed, linked her arm with his, and led him inside the temple.


End file.
